When Things Go Missing
by Raerae639
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin likes to hide things from Belle


**A/N: I do not own anything from the show Once Upon a Time *****Cries** *

When Things Go Missing  


Belle looked out the window of one of the hallways windows after cleaning it. She smiled as she made plans to go outside with the book she was reading and sit under her favorite tree in the garden. But first she had to get the hallway cleaned for Rumpelstiltskin.

Once the hallway was done, Belle skipped to her room to change her dress and grab her book.  
She took her shoes off then removed her dress and put on a green one. Belle fixed her hair, then went to put her shoes back on.

Belle got the left shoe on, but the right one was missing.

"Well, that is very odd. I know I took them off together." Belle looked around the room. "Maybe I kicked it somewhere?" She began to look all over room.

"Hmm, still not seeing it! Maybe it's under the bed?" Belle said to herself as she got on her knees and looked under her bed, but saw no shoe. Sitting up, she put her hands on her hips.

"Where can that shoe be?" She walked over to where she laid her blue dress and looked around it. But no shoe.

"I guess the shoe elf came as I was dressing and took my shoe!" She giggled. "I guess it's a good thing I have two other pairs! That's if that elf did not take them also!"

Rumpelstiltskin listened to Belle from the other side of her door. He had a big smirk on his face as he looked down at Belle's shoes that he had! He let out a giggle as he threw the shoe up in the air and caught it on one finger. He enjoyed playing games with his caretaker! His new game to play on her was hiding her things.

"Now what else should I hide?" he wondered as he left Belle's bedroom door.

~*~*~*~*~

Belle sat under her favorite tree reading her book. She was reading about a Princess who was kept locked away from the world until a poor farmer found her and they fell in love.

Rumpelstiltskin watched Belle from the window. She looked so sweet sitting under the tree reading

He wondered what she could be reading. He looked down at the pots and pans he had planned to hide from Belle. He would ask what she was reading after he hid them from her.

Belle was so absorbed in her book that she did not even hear Rumpelstiltskin walking up. He had picked a rose to give her.

"Enjoying your story book, dearie?" he asked, standing in front of her. Belle looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes!" she responded. Rumpelstiltskin smiled back and sat next to her under the tree.

"What are you reading?"

"It's about a princess who was taken away from her mother and father when she was a baby by an evil witch and hidden from the world. She grew up to be very lovely and ran away from the witch. Then one day a poor farmer met her and the two fell in love. After her hard life with the witch the princess was happy with the poor farmer, but before the two were to wed her kingdom found her and took her away from her love. Now the poor farmer will do anything to be with his true love," Belle told him as she hugged her book to her chest. "I do love reading a great story on true love!"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her, then he placed the rose in her hair.

"You looked so lovely reading out here that it reminded me of a rose." He ran his hand down her hair as he watched Belle blush.

"I wanted to thank you for all the books you have given me," she said. Rumpelstiltskin stood up.

"Maybe if you want to read the book again, you could read it to me."

"That would be great. I'm almost done. How about after dinner?" Belle asked with a smile.

"Sounds great!" Rumpelstiltskin gave her a small bow and left. Rumpelstiltskin walked in to the main room where he kept his spinning wheel and his table, where he ate his meals with Belle. Knowing that before dinner Belle would make him tea, Rumpelstiltskin picked up the tea pot and set about hiding it.

Belle shut her book and rested her back against the tree. The story had such a lovely ending. True love!

"Well, I better go get Rumpelstiltskin his tea before I make dinner," Belle said as she stood up and walked back in to the castle.

She entered the main room where Rumpelstiltskin sat spinning his gold. She smiled at him as she walked over to his tea set. Rumpelstiltskin tried to hold in his laughter. He looked up at Belle and watched her.

"The tea pot is gone!" she cried, looking with alarm at Rumpelstiltskin, who quickly looked away.

"Do you know what happen to the tea pot?" she asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, dearie," he said without looking up.

"Oh, really? Well, then I guess without the tea pot I cannot make you any tea." Belle smirked at him.

"I'm sure you can find a way."

"I find it odd that when I made your noon tea I had the pot, and after cleaning it with the cups I set it back where I always do! Now it's gone and we are the only two who live here. I also lost one of my shoes today soon after I removed them." She walked over to Rumpelstiltskin who still did not look at her. She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Why don't you look up at me, Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle asked.

"I need to get this gold done," he answered quickly. "Why don't you go start dinner , then?"

Belle rolled her eyes at her master.

Belle had planned to make Rumpelstiltskin a nice turkey dinner. After getting the turkey ready she placed it over the fire to start cooking. Then she started to chop the veggies to go along with it. She reached for the pots and pans, but they too were gone!

"Oh, he is playing a game with me!" Belle looked all over the kitchen thinking of something she could do as payback.

"The flour! Yes! I know just what to do!" she giggled to herself.

Once she was done setting up a trap for Rumpelstiltskin, Belle stood in the middle of the kitchen and let out a horrible scream.

"HELP! HELP!" It was not long tell she heard him come running!

"BELLE!" He threw open the door, tripping over a string that made the bag of flour pour all over his head. Belle began to laugh once she saw his face. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"My dear, this is not funny!" Rumpelstiltskin snapped, but Belle had a hard time being scared of him with his face all white.

"You look so funny! This was payback for taking my shoe, the tea pot, and the pots and pans!"

"It was not me! It was a little elf." He smirk at her. Belle rolled her eyes at him.

Rumpelstiltskin walked over to Belle and pinned her to the wall. He looked down at her and smiled.

"So you think this is funny?" he asked her. Belle began to giggle again. She could not get over the sight of flour all over Rumpelstiltskin's face. Rumpelstiltskin ran his hand over his face then casually wiped it off on Belle's cheek. He too started to laugh.

"Now we both have flour all over us!" He began to shake his hair, letting flour land all over Belle.

"Stop! Stop! Now that is not funny!" Belle shrieked as she grabbed the cherry pie she baked.

"Ooo! Is that cherry pie, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, licking his lips.

"Sure is!" Belle said with a smirk. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes went wide.

"Belle, whatever you are thinking, DON'T." He made a desperate grab for the pie.

"Give me back what went missing or this pie will be on your head!"

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her, holding his hands in front of him. He then waved his hands making the tea pot, the pots, and the pans appear on the small table. Belle's shoe was in his hand.

"Please, dearie, have a seat," he said gently. Belle smiled, set the pie down, and sat on the chair. Rumpelstiltskin lifted up her right foot and removed the shoe, replacing it with the one he took. Belle blushed as she watched Rumpelstiltskin make the other shoes appear and put it on her other foot. He then looked up at her.

"You know how much I enjoy your baking. Even though having a cherry pie on my head would not be all that bad."

"Let's get cleaned up and I shall finish dinner," Belle said.

"No need to clean us up." Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands and they were both clean.

"Thank you." Belle gave him a smile.

After dinner and the pie for dessert, Rumpelstiltskin sat in his chair near the fire and Belle sat in her chair as she read to him. Rumpelstiltskin leaned his head back listening to Belle read. After a few chapters Belle shut the book.

"It's getting late and I'm falling asleep. Do you mind if I read more tomorrow?" she asked. Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow night, my dear. Good night."

"Good night." Belle stopped near the door the door and looked back at Rumpelstiltskin. "Don't even think about taking my shoes while I sleep."

"Don't worry, my dear, your shoes shall be safe from me," he promised with a bow.

Belle opened her bedroom door and walked inside. She began to take off the green dress to put on her night gown. But something seemed like it was missing. Belle stop removing her dress and looked all over her room.

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" She yelled. He was already outside of her door with a grin on his face.

"You said nothing about taking your bed!"

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are nice!**


End file.
